Irrational
by Sickofit11
Summary: He was a changed man. She was a changed woman. Could everything change between them? PWP, smut.


I really don't know if I should be proud of it or ashamed of it :D

* * *

The radio started singing.

Merlin, how much she hated the damn radio! But it was the only thing in the morning that could actually wake her. Somehow, after the war, her program changed and now she couldn't be so active in the mornings. She didn't even look like a human until she drank a big cup of coffee.

She wanted to sleep a little more, but the song on the radio was torture.

_'How do people even listen to it?'_ she asked herself and with a flick of her wand, the radio stopped. Then, with another flick, things in her little kitchen started moving.

Hermione yawned and headed to the shower.

* * *

Her day was going to be long. She had a few patients to check, from yesterday, and she was sure things were going to be messy later.

Hermione Granger was a healer. And a damn good one, everyone knew it. She was working for 3 years in the most difficult section of St. Mungo's – emergency ward.

Everyone expected her to follow her two best friends and go to the Minister of Magic, becoming an auror. She won't lie, she wanted to. But after the war… things changed, almost radical.

'Let Harry and Ron catch the bad guys' she always says.

St. Mungo was, like always, busy. Nurses were running from a room to another, healers were getting ready for another hectic day and people were coming and coming.

Hermione smiled to the receptionist and headed to her office to change and take her notes.

But when she saw her boss, she realized today was going to be one of "those" days.

She was a war hero – nobody forgot it and nobody let her forget about it. Most of the time, she hated it. She worked way too much for achieving what she had, but sometimes she felt people were taking her for granted. Of course, for somebody else it was unimaginable. Hermione Granger was not taken for granted, but she did feel it.

And there was her boss. He had something else in his sleeve. Having a war hero in his ward, Gregory Neels used her for raising funds to the hospital. Even though it seemed like a great cause, Hermione doubted that even half of the funds she was able to gain were used for their initial purpose.

She hated all the function her boss made her attend. She needed to get ready for 2 hours, remember a lot of names and smile large to snobs who didn't give a shit about her or St. Mungo.

The world was still a mess, with or without blood purity.

And now, seeing her boss' smile, she knew, today was going to be another function she was obliged to attend.

_'Fuck,' _she thought.

* * *

"Little petty, sneaky bastard! He uses me just the way he wants. Funds for the children's ward..! Like hell it is! What, he's out of excuses? He's been using this one for the last 3 Ministry Balls. Son of a bitch!"

Hermione threw some of her books on her desk and changed her robe, mumbling obscenities. She couldn't contain her anger anymore, but she couldn't say no, either. It _was _important.

"I should do something and get him out of this hospital, that sick … specimen!" she finished her tirade and thought with ardor of another cup of coffee.

"You know, you shouldn't curse your boss just after you talked to him, he may return to you and hear everything," said someone's amused voice.

Hermione turned rapidly, wand in hand.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, after seeing her best friend. He laughed and hugged her.

"Let me guess, another function?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ignoring his question, she looked at her friend.

At 25, Harry looked better than ever. He didn't soothe his hair, but it suited him better. But he did buy new glasses and now he was a sexy young man. _'Ginny is a lucky girl,' _she thought.

"I think the invitation to lunch today is out of the question then?" he asked and Hermione nodded. "Too bad, Ron's out of town," Harry shrugged.

Hermione smiled. She loved both of her friends, but right now, she was avoiding Ron as much as she could, seeing as he had the "genius" idea that they should get back together after 5 years of separation. Nope, not this time, mister. Hermione knew too well that she wasn't going to fix what's not supposed to be fixed.

She was grateful Harry wasn't interfering and she knew, from a reliable source he thought that Ron was wrong (Ginny was a treasure of information), even though he thought that Hermione needed someone.

Like she didn't know that.

"I'm sorry, Harry," apologized Hermione. She missed talking to him, but with another ball on her back, she couldn't muster any time for her friend.

"Don't worry about it, we're still going to see each other, I'm invited to the Ball too."

"I can feel your enthusiasm," she laughed.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "I need to go. See you tonight?"

Hermione waved at him.

She still had work to do.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked around and put on his smirking face. It was the one he always had on, when in public, with a lot of people who were watching his every step.

He knew half of the men were watching him with an inexplicable desire to kill him, while the other half was pretending they ignored him. But he knew better.

Things were the same everywhere – England, France or Germany. It didn't matter. Every wizarding community knew him – he tried too hard for it.

Restoring his family name, treasure and building a whole new reputation wasn't easy, but it was worth it. Even though he was feeling guilt for every decision from his past, it wasn't the real reason he was trying so hard.

Working so much actually kept him busy and tired all the time. This meant he had a lot less time to think and analyze. This meant he didn't need to feel so much like he once did.

He saw awful things. He **did** awful things in order to survive. He understood that, but it didn't make it any less easy.

But it was working. He was too emotionally numb and physically tired to think about something else other than himself… and for the amount of work he did, people were forgetting the bad choices he mad at 17.

It was working the way he planned.

He was at another Charity Ball for the Ministry of Magic, in England this time, and he prepared himself for another round of non-sense talks and false smiles.

_Whatever. _

He realized, suddenly, that it didn't affect him so much, like it used too.

He wasn't in his country for a few years – even if he did come back home, it was for a few days and mostly nobody saw him, even though the press always caught a glimpse of him.

_Travelling has its perks. _

He shook hands and kissed cheeks, trying not to roll his eyes at another ministry employer. _People are so predictable. _

"Never thought I'd see you here, Malfoy," he suddenly heard.

Somehow, the voice was oddly familiar, so he took his time turning, trying to remember whose voice it is and be prepared. But anyway, when he saw Harry Potter in front of him, wearing a black suit and a hint of a smile on his lips, all his preparations were useless.

"Potter," he half asked, half affirmed.

This time, Harry didn't restrain himself and smiled. His hand was reaching for a shake and Draco didn't think twice.

They were in a weird place, ex-enemies, but still not friends. And Draco was happy with the things that way. He was grateful for Harry's implications in his trial, but he was to prideful to show and accept it.

Harry, on the other hand, was more merciful. Was it his nature or just the fact that he wanted to let in the past everything related to the war, he didn't know, but he didn't need to.

"Alone?" Draco asked, smirking again.

"Of course not," smiled Harry and looked somewhere past Draco. The ex-Slytherin turned and saw a red-head lady in a white dress. From distance, Ginny Weasley looked like a Greek Goddess.

But that wasn't what caught his attention. There was someone else with her. She was turned with her back at him. Wearing a black dress, she looked sophisticated, but still sexy. She had long brown hair, which cascaded on her back in bouncy curls. She looked familiar. _Too _familiar.

"Is that…?" he started, but Harry didn't let him finish.

"C'mon, let's get you to say hello, finally."

* * *

She didn't expect it. Of course, she knew there were going to be a lot of people, _different _people. Not only Ministry employers and just rich people in general.

But seeing Draco Malfoy in front of her, in his impeccable suit was a surprise for her. No, scratch that, it was actually a big shock.

He said hello, maintaining small talk with Harry and Ginny. And, somehow, she _actually _was able to say something too. She didn't remember what exactly; probably something rude or inappropriate about some old man that was ogling her, seeing as he smirked widely.

It annoyed her. So, staying another 3 minutes exactly, she excused herself and walked away from them.

She knew Harry was somehow, if not friends with him, at least tolerating acquaintances. They met more often, seeing as they were working both in approximately the same area. She didn't know what exactly Malfoy did for a leaving, but she knew it was something with protection.

She didn't know because she didn't care. She hasn't heard about him from the trials after the war and it was ok with her. But now, something snapped inside of her. It was more than five years and by the looks of it, he … changed?

She liked to think she could read people easily, but apparently not him. She threw a glance their way and analyzed him from far away. He looked dashing – dark-blue suit, impeccable hair and a special way of holding himself in front of everyone, with a magnetic aura.

She hated this kind of people. Hated and was attracted to them.

_'Oh, Merlin, Hermione… You really need to get laid' _she thought to herself and shook her head. Things weren't good, at all.

* * *

He walked in circles, but hasn't approached her for another step the whole evening, even though he was dying to. Somehow, Potter sniffed it and was silently laughing. Draco didn't need his explanation to understand that he was predictable.

But how the hell was he supposed to ignore her, when she looked sexy like hell in her dress, with fucking high heels and, of that he was sure, _no bra_.

He wasn't one of those guys who were so busy they didn't have time to get laid. No, he couldn't complain about it. In that department everything was good. That's precisely why he was shocked she still got this reaction out of him.

And the way he commented about the old pervert that was checking her out. It was priceless. Only a woman with great confidence in herself had the ability to present herself like that.

But what the hell, it was Granger he's thinking about. She can't be anything but.

* * *

"I'm tired of it, really," she announced her friends after a few hours. "I really don't give a damn if St. Mungo won't get any donation," she finished, eliciting a laugh from Ginny.

"You have a shift tomorrow, aren't you?" asked her friend.

She moaned, desperate.

"I take it Ginny's right," laughed Harry. "Go on and rest and I'll take care that some of those ungrateful human beings will donate something to the 'children's ward'," he said, remembering Hermione's rant from that morning.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything and just kissed both of them on their cheeks. Making her way to the doors, she tried to see if Malfoy was there and saw her walking away, but she soon stopped herself.

_'Why do I care?'_ she tried to reason.

But she knew she _did _care. Somehow, he intrigued her and, what's worst, she felt his eyes on her the whole evening, but he never approached her. Maybe she really was too confident and independent that men were scared of her.

'_What the hell, Hermione?! You're thinking of Malfoy here!' _she stopped herself, again and finally was out of the room.

Her shoes were killing her and she couldn't wait to get home and throw the damn things away.

"Somehow, I knew you won't tolerate the whole deal too long," she heard someone say.

She turned quickly, on the way adjusting her wand in hand.

"Malfoy, are you trying to get yourself killed?" she yelled, extremely annoyed, after she saw who was sitting in a dark corner.

He smirked and raised his hands in defeat. "You got me," he joked.

She arched a brow at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, putting her wand away.

"Waiting for you," he answered and waited for her reaction. She crossed her hands at her chest and it made Draco look at her breasts that seemed more appealing now than ever, with her arm movement.

"Haha, really funny," she said, sarcasm dripping of her voice.

"I wasn't kidding." he said. And he was serious. "What happened to you, Granger? You…changed."

He was still expecting to see a little know-it-all with bushy hair and knowing eyes. But the new image of Hermione Granger shocked him to his core. And he actually…liked it.

"War happened, Malfoy. Death happened. I see death every day and I can't always do something about it. That's what changed me."

He smirked. Maybe she changed, but somewhere inside of her still lived that girl he remembered from school. He found it endearing.

"You're still talking like a know-it-all," he whispered.

With every moment that passed, Draco made a step in her direction. Only after he was two steps away from her, Hermione realized it.

"Whatever," she tried distancing herself from him. "I'm tired, I have a night shift tomorrow and right now all I want is my bed."

It didn't seem to affect Draco in any way, seeing as he quickened his step and before she could make another move, he caught her by her hands.

"Malfoy, let go of me," she said to him.

She'll never admit it, but she intrigued – how far was he going to take this? And she wanted to know how far was _she _willing to take it?

She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman with wants and needs. He was right – she did change – she became more confident and direct.

But this… was it too much for her to handle? She never was one to be irrational.

"Or what, Granger?" he asked. "It's still Granger, isn't it?"

She didn't understand at first what he's asking, but she felt his fingers brush along hers and she realized he was checking for a ring.

_'What the hell?!' _her mind screamed.

"I'm not going to repeat it, Malfoy," she tried to yank her hands, putting all her force in it, but that was exactly what Draco was waiting.

"Feisty little thing," he whispered into her ear and with quick moves he dragged her in the dark corner he was previously waiting for her, pinning Hermione to the wall.

She felt the cold stones and barely suppressed a moan. This was so wrong.

"I've been watching you all evening," he started whispering in her ear, touching her slightly with his lips. Hermione tried again to get free, but he was expecting it.

"No, Granger, you won't get away. I always knew someday I'll meet that woman that will make me lose my mind only with a glance," he continued whispering, this time giving her light kisses on her cheeks, chin and lowering to her neck.

This time she moaned.

"Now you're talking," he said, proud of himself.

She wanted to say something to him about his excessive arrogance, but never had the chance. The moment she opened her mouth, he kissed her.

It was unbelievable. She kissed many guys in her life. But this particular kiss was something she never experienced before. He was demanding, never letting her think twice. She responded immediately. When he touched his tongue for the first time, talking a little bit of his control, he groaned.

"Merlin, Granger, you're killing me here," he whispered, stopping the kiss for a moment and then capturing her lips again.

_'I'm hard just from kissing. What's going to be next?' _he thought.

Her hands were now free to explore his body. She started by massaging the back of his head, then slowly moving down to his neck, shoulders, taking his jacket off at the same time.

Their moves were becoming frantic. Draco took his time to explore every curve of her body. He was _absolutely _right when he assumed she wasn't wearing a bra.

He started kissing her neck again and while she was unbuttoning now his shirt, his hands were caressing her legs. Slowly, like he was trying to remember every inch of her soft skin, he moved his hands from her knees further, getting lazily under her dress.

"I could never resist a black dress. But you, Granger…"

He left his phrase unfinished, seeing as her little hands reached his belt.

"You little sneaky sweet-talker," she accused him and kissed him again.

Finally his fingers got to where he most wanted. He felt the fabric of her knickers and barely contained a groan. He forgot that they were in a corridor – even though they were hidden – someone could still hear something and find them. But she was too sweet and he couldn't wait to be inside of her. At that thought he really groaned. She did too – his fingers _finally _touched her under her knickers. She arched her back in pleasure, forgetting that he still had his pants on. She smirked, proud of himself and happy she didn't see it – he was sure she'd say something to him and put him in his place.

She was wet, practically dripping and once again, he thought how he'll fill inside of her. He ran the tips of his fingers on her lips, slightly parting them. She kept moaning and he needed to use his other hand to try and cover her mouth so they won't be found. She got the message, but still couldn't always keep silent. His fingers found her clit and brushed a few times against it.

"Oh Merlin," she exhaled in pleasure.

He wanted to tease her, make her even wetter than she was, but she did something that left him with no thoughts in his head. Pushing herself from the wall, she managed to grab lightly his dick. Giving him a few strokes, he moaned with her in unison.

_'This will probably be the best fuck of my life'_ he thought to himself and this time, he massaged her clit more confident and inserted a finger inside of her, then the second one. She kept stifling her moans, but after a few minutes, Hermione tightened her legs, stopping his movements.

"Stop it, now," she said, out of breath. "I want you inside me."

He moved one finger and smirked.

"I am inside."

She rolled her eyes and he laughed. Only Granger could muster to roll her eyes in a moment like that. But what happened next shocked him and made him harder than he was, if it was even possible.

"Malfoy," she whispered, "I want you. To take. Your dick. And fuck. Me."

He lost it. Draco withdrew his hand from her pussy and ripped her dress in half. He ignored her annoyed exclamation of protest and ripped her panties just like her dress. The next second he let down his pants and boxers and then, without thinking about anything else, he entered her in a smooth thrust.

He was right, it was the best fuck he ever had. With every move, he was feeling one step closer to heaven. To reward him for some particularly strong thrusts, Hermione clenched her pussy and he needed to think of something disgusting and not to come that instant.

"You like it, don't you?" she asked, out of breath. "Fucking me. Here. In the dark. Where every second could come someone…"

"The only ones that are going to come is us," he commented and started playing with her clit again.

She let out a new moan, louder than earlier and Draco understood she was close. He wasn't far too. A minute later, he felt her coming and knew that was the best moment he had in a long time. After 3 more thrusts, he came too.

They were sweaty and exhausted. Almost instantly they fell on the ground, but he managed to hold her.

"Wow," came her response after a few difficult breaths.

"Wow doesn't even come close to what I feel," he said and finally opened her eyes, looking at her.

He frowned. Something was…

"I need to go," she suddenly said. She got up, trying to make herself presentable, but her dress was ruined. So, not even thinking about it, she summoned her wand with wandless magic and the next second, she was gone.

Draco looked lost.

* * *

_'I never thought I'd be this easy. Merlin, what the hell was I thinking? I haven't seen him for more than 5 years and the minute he comes to me I just fall into his hands. And for what is worse… it's Malfoy!'_

She was torturing herself for the last 3 days. He was an enemy. Of course, she forgave long ago everything that happened with them. Just like Harry, she didn't like to think about it and wanted to let go.

_'But sleeping… scratch that, __**fucking **__with Malfoyin a Ministry corridor is too much. And I bet now he's telling everyone he had the brain of Golden Trio on her knees. Stupid, stupid Hermione!'_

Hermione ignored everyone around her. She was at work, again. And again, there were a lot of people surrounding her, but she saw no one.

The worst part of everything… she thought about Malfoy more than she needed to. More than she allowed herself. And she was attracted to him. Hermione knew, she needed to do something about it, before she became obsessed with him.

She entered her office and after a few steps, she saw something weird. A black dress was floating in the middle of the room. She stopped, frozen. _Oh, Merlin. _The door behind her closed.

"You know, Granger… You shouldn't run away like that or I'll think you're running away _from me,_" she heard Draco's voice behind her, but couldn't force herself to turn and face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, I'm here to talk."

Hermione snorted and finally turned to him. He was wearing a black suit this time, a casual outfit for him, she realized. But stopped herself immediately. _Not the time_.

"Ha, like I'll believe you. You're here to make fun of me. So, tell me, how many people know you and I fucked in the hall, huh?" she asked using as much sarcasm in her voice as she could.

He smiled. "Merlin, I love it when you swear," he said and approached her.

"DO NOT come closer," she panicked.

He realized she was scared. Draco realized it the minute she left so abruptly, barely dressed. He was confused and somehow scared himself, but he was waiting for something like this to happen. He was waiting to finally meet that woman that will be able to put him in his place and not be afraid of him. he was surprised it was Granger, but he wasn't going to complain. Merlin, no! She was perfect. With her witty, sarcastic way of answering him, with her clever remarks and noble career, Draco knew she was _it _for him. And let's not mention her killer body and … oh, yes, the passion they shared.

"Granger, like it or not, we had sex. And I'm sure that I _loved _it. Also, I'm sure that I want to do it again. So you better get over your teenage ideas," he smirked, seeing how she narrowed her eyes at him, angry.

"Listen to me, you little sneaky fucker!" she forgot that 2 seconds ago she said to him not to come closer. Now she was advancing to him. "You're in no position to come here and demand something from me, do you understand?!" she almost punched him in the chest, but he was quicker. He caught her, again, by her arms and she felt a strange sensation of a deja-vu.

"Now, Granger, you listen to me. I'm not backing down now, not after what we had, so you better get a grip of yourself, you're going to see me much more often," he advanced a little, trying to kiss her.

"I'm not a sex toy, Malfoy," she avoided his lips, but couldn't hide her disappointment.

"I'm not looking for one," he answered.

She looked at him, with big eyes and he smiled. "Can I kiss you now?" he asked and she laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," he said and captured her lips.

The moment it happened, it all came crushing down. She felt his hands everywhere on her body and couldn't restrain herself.

_'To hell with it,' _she thought.

"You know, this desk … I've never done anything on it other than write some boring reports…" she said, looking at him deviously.

He smirked and lifted her up, so she encircled her legs around his waist and he progressed slowly to her office desk.

"You're going to be the death of me, kinky witch," he said, between kisses and with some brusque movements everything on Hermione's desk flew down.

_'I hope he isolated the place from noises' _was her last thought.

Maybe she wasn't that _rational. _


End file.
